Jinx and Kata was here
by Lamiia
Summary: Alors que l'empire domine en maître sur le pays Jinx et Katarina sont les première à se rebeller et elle comptent bien enrôler toute une armée: -C'est partie pour foutre le bordel ! Signé JINX.


Hé, le nouveau, fais moi le rapport.

Encore lui, chef. Hier matin 9 heure le groupe d'intervention robotisé était encore en parfait état, 20 minutes plus tard toute l'unité criblé de balles, et encore ce foutu message, partout sur les murs des locaux « Jinx was here », les cartouches retrouvées sont celles d'un minigun de fabrication inconnue. C'est la deuxième fois en 2 semaines ça commence à devenir sérieux, dois-je prévenir les autorités supérieures.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas on va le chopper, c'est qu'un frimeur à deux balles ce genre de mec finit toujours pas faire une erreur.

Bien sur monsieur.

Demande à nos expert de rechercher la provenance des douilles.

Justement monsieur je me disais qu'il a peut-être « fabriquée » son arme tous seul.

Écoute, on t'as pas embaucher pour tes hypothèses à la con, alors tiens toi à ton job et tu sera gentil.

Bien sur monsieur, excusez moi, c'est vrai que tout est contrôlé aujourd'hui il faudrait être fou pour essayer de fabriquer ce genre de truc .

Tu vois quand tu veux ?

Deux kilomètres plus loin sur le toit d'un immeuble se tenait une jeune fille, grande, de long cheveux bleus descendant jusqu'au genoux et un mini short rose à la taille, elle portait des mitaines de la même couleur, elle avait pour seul haut un soutien-gorge rapiécé en cuir ou tissu rose et noir pour le quelle quatre ceintures servaient de sangles, ses yeux d'un rose vif fixés droit devant elle, elle avait attaché des munitions un peu partout sur ses vêtements et un énorme minigun à sa taille. L'ensemble dégageait une folie anarchique. Elle arborait sur son ventre nu une inscription en encre rose fluo « Jinx is here ». A cotée d'elle se tenait une femme, elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus, habillé d'une tenue en cuir noir, deux katanas à la ceinture. En complète opposition avec Jinx qui sautillait gaiement, elle se déplaçait dans le plus grand calme, silencieuse. Son nom ? Katarina. D'un geste fluide et précis elle ouvrit une trappe et elles se laissèrent tomber à l'intérieur. Elles se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte de repaire remplie d'armes, de cartes, de dessins plus ou moins pertinents, allant du croquis détaillé d'un lance roquette à un mouton rose chevauchant ce qui ressemblait à une caricature de Katarina. Tandis que Jinx se précipitait vers le réfrigérateur et commençait a manger avec la plus grande classe, Kata nettoyait et rangeait méticuleusement ses katanas.

C'est deux personnes étaient uniques. Elles était l'avant garde, elles étaient les premières d'une longue liste de révolutionnaires, assez folles et insouciantes pour faire front à l'empire. leurs buts ? Jinx aurait sûrement répondue foutre le bordel. Et kata ? Elle vous aurez tout simplement pas répondu.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher un jeune homme blond en chemise blanche rentrait chez lui la tête baissé un air renfrogné sur son visage enfantin :

Le nouveau, le nouveau, ça fait déjà plus de 1 ans que je suis ici et tout le monde continue de m'appeler comme ça … Je suis pas leur secrétaire, je veux devenir enquêteur et je suis sur que...

Il reçu un coup sec à la tempe, sa vison devint flou avant de s'évanouir il eu le temps d'entendre un classique « fait de beaux rêves » suivi d'un « eh Kat tu pourrais innover pour une fois ».

Kata assise sur une chaise regardait le jeune enquêteur attaché dans un fauteuil, après quelque minutes elle soupira et dit d'une voix calme mais où l'on décelait un pointe de lassitude :

Je ne l'ai pas tapé si fort il devrait déjà s'en être remis.

Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur la bouche de Jinx et elle murmura « je m'en occupe. ». Elle sauta sur les genoux du pauvre jeune homme rapprocha sa tête de la sienne pris une grande inspiration et cria :

-Bouhhh Bahh !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, choqué. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son premier réveille au près d'un femme comme cela.

Bon pousse toi Jinx, déclara Katarina.

Chuuut. Pourquoi tu lui a dit mon nom, se renfrogna la jeune femme.

Tu penses sûrement qu'il ne sait pas lire, répondit-elle calmement en montrant le ventre de Jinx.

Mais qui êtes vo... essaya de prononcer le jeune homme.

Tais-toi ici c'est moi qui parle, ordonna kata.

Ou moi, ajouta Jinx.

Non que moi, sinon je suis sur que tu vas dire des conneries.

Hmm, très bien on ne veut pas de moi ici je m'en vais, ajouta la jeune femme d'un air faussement hautain, et elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas sautillant, en murmurant, rabat-joie.

Je t'ai entendu soupira kata, bon, elle se concentra sur le blond qui semblait complètement perdu. Pas besoin de flipper on compte pas te manger.

Un « Moi si » résonna d'un pièce proche.

Katarina commença à s'énervait :

JINX !

oh ça va ça va, j'ai compris.

Toi là on veut juste savoir ce que tu sais sur l'unité d'enquête de l'empire.

Vo-Vous vous êtes pris à la mauvaise personne il ne m'ont rien dit tout ce que je sais c'est que l'unité se charge de tout les problèmes judiciaires.

Tu dois sûrement savoir quelque chose de plus intéressant, tu pourrais pas avoir accès aux plans du bâtiment pour nous par hasard ?

Oh la non les plans sont protégés dans le bureau de l'enquêteur en chef et je ne peux y entrer sans autorisation vous savais je suis encore le nouveau pour eux.

Nouveau ? Sa fait plus d'un ans que l'on t'entends te plaindre tout les soirs en bas de notre immeuble, cria Jinx.

J'en était sur, murmura Katarina, tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher... elle respira lentement puis hurla, tu viens de lui dire l'emplacement de notre planque imbécile !

Il eut un grand silence, le jeune homme n'osait pas respiré, puis d'un seul coups Jinx se mit à rire « Oups » elle rentra dans la pièce avec pour seul vêtement un serviette de bain coincé au-dessus de sa poitrine. Le petit enquêteur tout rouge balbutia un inaudible « Je .. dirais.. personne » .

Jinx sourit et dit « ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon on compte te garder ».


End file.
